Garota das flores
by Psycho Itachi
Summary: Impressão minha ou ela estava em todos os lugares? Quem era ela? Ah... A garota das flores. ::Sai x Ino:: ::U.A::
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. É de um japonês que um dia teve uma idéia, e aqui estamos...

Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha querida irmã, Fany.

**x**

**x**

Narrada, em sua maioria, pelo Sai.

_Prólogo_

Aquela garota... Ah, desde quando me importo? Sim... Desde que a vi apressada, carregando aquelas flores.

Uma vez, a vi em meus sonhos. Ela estava correndo pelas ruas cheias e movimentadas, com pessoas seguindo suas vidas monótonas. Engraçado como tudo era preto-e-branco, exceto ela que estava com um longo vestido rosa, e por onde passava deixava pétalas de rosas brancas pelo caminho.

E lá estava eu, a observando de minha janela, como sempre.

O tempo nublado em meus desenhos repentinamente transformou-se em belos cenários de paisagem ensolarada e alegre.

Eu nunca quis aquilo... Sim, aquela garota, a garota das flores.

Continua

Bem, eu sei que o prólogo ficou curto. Mas eu quis fazê-lo assim mesmo, um drabble.

Aceito sugestões de casais para o resto da fic!

E quem quiser chutar qual é o casal, fique à vontade! XD

Eu prometo que os capítulos serão maiores. Tá legal, médios. Não quero fazê-los muito longos, mas tentarei não deixá-los curtos demais.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Reviews?


	2. Primeira impressão

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence

Desculpem a demora... Explico-me no final do capítulo. XD

**x**

**x**

Narrada pelo Sai.

1º Capítulo – Primeira impressão

Eu estava ali, na janela do meu quarto. Com meu caderno de desenhos em mãos e a caixa com pedaços de giz de carvão vegetal no parapeito da janela.

Desenhava uma paisagem. As montanhas que podiam ser vistas ao longe, servindo de cenário para as casas e poucos prédios à sua frente. O tempo nublado ajudava ainda mais, tornando aquilo tudo um pouco melancólico.

Foi quando me distraí e esbarrei, com o cotovelo, na caixa com carvão vegetal. Vi aquilo cair da janela do segundo andar até encontrar o gramado do jardim da frente da casa. Passei a fitar o desenho inacabado em minhas mãos. Suspirei. Deixei o papel e o giz em cima da escrivaninha, e fui em passos lentos até a porta de casa, a abri e saí.

Senti as gotas da chuva que chegava caírem sobre mim. Caminhei até a caixa caída e comecei a juntar os pedaços espalhados.

Quando me levantei, a vi. Ela andava apressada , com um guarda-chuva. Carregava algumas flores. Vi que ela usava um avental com algo escrito na frente que não consegui ler... Acompanhei-a com os olhos, até ela sumir de minha vista na esquina do final da rua. Imagino que já a vi em algum lugar... Mas não me lembro onde.

Sei que algumas horas depois, no final da tarde, por acaso a vi novamente, da janela. Andava com o guarda-chuva apoiado no pulso, por conta da chuva já cessada, mas a brisa que soprava fazendo os cabelos dela voarem indicava que choveria novamente. Ela ajeitava os fios com a mão. Apesar disso, parecia aliviada por estar voltando. Não estava mais com as flores em mãos. Agora eu sei... Sei de onde a vi. No final da rua, há uma floricultura. Ela deve trabalhar lá, entregando os pedidos.

A papelaria onde compro os materiais para desenho fica ao lado daquela loja... Acho que encontrei uma desculpa para vê-la novamente... Mais de perto. Certo, garota das flores?

Continua

Ok, ok. Eu sei, ficou curto também... O problema é que a escrevo na escola, e as minhas idéias andam bastante escassas. Já planejei o final, mas como vou chegar lá eu não sei. Quem sabe uma fanfic um pouco mais longa, com capítulos curtos. XD

Enfim, vi que a maioria achou que era Sai x Sakura... Infelizmente, não é.

Ou melhor, não será. Será uma Sai x Ino.

Peço desculpas aos fãs desse casal... Eu não sei trabalhar bem com a Sakura em fanfics, então decidi por a Ino mesmo... Até entendo caso eu perca alguns dos poucos leitores que eu acho que conquistei... XD

Bom, sugeriram como casal secundário Sasuke x Hinata. Então, terá Sasuke x Hinata. Talvez não será muito, e existem chances desse casal nem aparecer, mas farei o possível para agradar vocês. :3

Agradeço às reviews de: **Mattew** (você chutou no MSN e acertou o casal...), **Yuki Blackwell** (não é SaiSaku...), **taliane** (é, você acertou. XD), **Hiei-and-Shino** (desculpa, mas não é SaiSaku...), **Wuahana** (acertou também. chutou a Ino XD), **Himitsu no Yume** (não...), **Uchiha Sayo** (tentarei colocar SasuHina como você pediu, ok?), **Fany Frusciante** (ah, que bom que você me deixa continuar a sua fanfic. 8D viu, continuei xD)

Enfim, eu tentarei escrever uma SaiSaku dedicada aos fãs desse casal, já que desagradei um pouco a vocês que acharam que era esse. :3 Não tem previsão de quando vai sair, mas tentarei. XD

Então minna-san, até o próximo.

Ja ne!

Reviews? Críticas, elogios, sugestões, pedidos... XDD


	3. Primeira visita com flores

Olá minna-san

Olá minna-san! Cá estou com mais um capítulo dessa... Fanfic. XD

Então... Vamos começar. n.n

Ah, esqueci de avisar, mas as personagens podem estar meio ou completamente OOC, porque é uma U.A.

**x**

**x**

Narração normal.

2º Capítulo – Primeira visita com flores, garoto dos desenhos

Sai estava em seu quarto. Vasculhava o armário à procura de alguma roupa mais decente. Por conta da pressa, acabou pegando as primeiras que viu à sua frente. Pegou seu caderno de desenhos, saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas correndo, à procura de seu tio.

- Orochimaru-oji-san? – Falou entrando na sala, onde Orochimaru lia um livro.

- Sim, Sai? – Respondeu fechando o livro e o recolocando em cima da mesinha.

- Vou até a papelaria comprar algumas coisas... Quer que eu traga algo na volta?

- Não será necessário. Tenho que sair também.

- Tudo bem. Vai sair agora?

- Preciso arrumar algumas coisas antes.

- Hai. – Dito isso, Sai fez uma mesura em sinal de respeito a seu tio e saiu da sala. Pegou seu casaco pendurado num gancho próximo à porta e saiu.

Andava um pouco apressado. Sentia-se ansioso com a idéia de encontrá-la e tentar iniciar uma conversa.

Ao chegar na frente da floricultura, disfarçou um pouco entrando na papelaria primeiro. Conversou com o balconista, já acostumado com as visitas mais freqüentes de Sai. Mentiu sobre estar atrasado para algo e saiu da loja.

Parou novamente em frente à floricultura. Observava discretamente a garota através da vitrine. Ela arrumava um vaso, enfeitando-o. Colocou-o numa prateleira em seguida e voltou ao seu posto atrás do balcão.

Sai fitava as belas flores expostas. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, como num estalo. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta da loja, ouvindo o barulho dos sinos desta.

- Bem vindo! – Disse Ino com um sorriso – Posso ajudá-lo?

Sai não respondeu de imediato. Ainda observava as flores de dentro da loja. Viu que a garota soltou um suspiro de indignação por não receber uma resposta.

- Oh, desculpe. Estava observando estas flores...

- Gosta delas? São tulipas. Acabei de arrumá-las. Procura algo para alguém ou uma ocasião especial? – Perguntou olhando em volta e apontando com a mão para alguns arranjos.

- São bonitas... Será que eu posso desenhá-las? – Mostrou o caderno de desenho em mãos.

- Hã? Ah, claro que pode! – Ino parecia desentendida por alguns segundos.

Sai abriu o bloco, parando na primeira folha em branco que encontrou. Enquanto folheava a procura de uma, Ino olhava de soslaio para alguns dos desenhos. Ficou maravilhada sobre o quão belos eram. Realmente, desenhava bem.

Ele tirou um lápis, um pouco pequeno pelo desgaste do uso, do bolso. Mirou as flores mais uma vez e passou a reproduzir sua imagem no papel.

Ino teve que desviar sua atenção do desenhista por causa de uma senhora que entrou na loja. Pediu licença para ele e foi atendê-la.

**-x-**

Algum tempo depois, Sai terminou o desenho. Levantou-se da cadeira há pouco tempo oferecida por Ino para que ele sentasse, já que parecia desconfortável para desenhar em pé.

Foi até o balcão, onde estava ela guardando o dinheiro de uma venda. Colocou o caderno sobre este.

- Nossa, você desenha bem! Quem me dera desenhar assim, não consigo nem desenhar um bonequinho palito! – Ino deu uma risada, levando a mão à cabeça. Sai apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, fechando os olhos.

- Que isso, com prática você pode melhorar muito.

- É... Quem sabe! Mas ando meio sem tempo. Aliás, para que é este desenho?

Sai abriu os olhos e desmanchou o sorriso, fitando o desenho novamente. Ino parecia um pouco preocupada.

- É para... Um trabalho escolar.

- Um trabalho em plenas férias? Hahah, você parece ser bem dedicado! – A loira sorriu. Sai fez o mesmo.

- É... Um trabalho extra. Ah, falando em tempo, que horas são?

- Quase seis... – Ino olhava no relógio de pulso.

- Certo... Preciso ir. Até outro dia, senhorita. – Dirigiu-se para a saída, ouvindo um murmúrio da loira. Deduziu que fosse um "tchau".

Ao encostar no vidro da porta, virou-se para ela novamente.

- Ah, aqui. Fique com o desenho. – Arrancou a folha e estendeu na direção dela.

- Sério? Bem, eu... Quer dizer, não é para um trabalho?

- Posso fazer outro depois. Fique com esse, como uma lembrança.

- Bem, então nesse caso... Obrigada! – Ino saiu de trás do balcão e foi até ele, pegando com cuidado a folha.

- Nos vemos por aí. – Sai deixou a floricultura. A garota ainda fitava o desenho em suas mãos.

"_Vemos-nos por aí... Garoto dos desenhos." _Pensou Ino.

Continua

Há, esse capítulo ficou mais longo. XD Talvez nem tanto, mas eu o escrevi rapidamente.

Coloquei o Orochimaru como tio do Sai porque acho que são parecidos. XD Não estranhem...

Tenho um aviso para dar... Minha semana de provas começa semana que vem. O.o E eu preciso estudar, senão não poderei ir no Anime Friends esse ano... Enfim, como o primeiro já demorou para sair, o terceiro pode demorar mais...

Tentarei escrever um pouco no meu tempo livre, mas não garanto que ele irá sair antes das provas terminarem.

Agradeço às reviews de: **Yuki Blackwell **(hahah, dei sorte então né? XD não se preocupe, não terá muito desse casal. É possível que nem apareça mesmo. o.O), **Uchiha Sayo **(tentarei... desculpe se não conseguir, ok? Que bom que está gostando, me deixa muito feliz mesmo saber disso. n.n), **Wuahana **(sério? nossa, fico feliz em saber que estou agradando. n.n muito obrigada! e pode deixar, continuo sim. XDD), **taliane **(obrigada por ler, e que bom que está gostando n.n tentei fazer esse capítulo mais longo, funcionou?)

Pra ser sincera, não gostei muito desse capítulo. x.x Escrevi-o com pressa, apesar das idéias formadas em minha mente. Espero que mesmo assim, tenham gostado. Não hesitem em mandar uma review dizendo que detestaram, eu vou entender, afinal nem eu gostei muito.

Ja ne minna-san, obrigada por acompanharem, até o próximo!

Reviews? n.n'


	4. Coincidências?

Minna-san

Minna-san! XD

Olá.n.n Mais um capítulo da fanfic chegou. Nossa, que emoção. u.u

**x**

**x**

Narrado pela Ino.

3º Capítulo – Coincidências?

Uma semana. Já faz uma semana que aquele garoto vem aqui na floricultura, passa as tardes fazendo um desenho, geralmente em silêncio. Mas a culpa não é minha, parece que toda vez que ele pisa dentro da loja, age como um tipo de imã que atrai algum cliente. De qualquer forma, sua companhia – mesmo que silenciosa – é importante para mim. Não me sinto mais sozinha quando ele aparece.

Mas hoje, em especial, não. Sábado, fechamos mais cedo. Já está quase na hora e ele ainda não chegou.

E por que estou me importando? Talvez ele tenha arranjado algo mais interessante para fazer do que vir aqui desenhar um arranjo qualquer para me dar a folha depois.

Ele pode ter saído com um amigo, família ou... Namorada...

Certo, Yamanaka Ino, pare com esses pensamentos! Oras, não posso ser tão precipitada também.

Suspirei. Abaixei-me para pegar dentro do balcão uma revista... Peguei a primeira que vi.

Ótimo. Tinha que ser justo essa. A revista de ikebana onde guardo os desenhos que ele me dá.

Abri a revista e comecei a ver os desenhos. Arranjos com rosas, tulipas, crisântemos, violetas... É incrível como ele realmente desenha bem. São praticamente idênticos...

Melhor guardar isso.

-Narração normal-

Ino guardou os desenhos dentro da revista novamente e abaixou-se para colocá-la dentro do balcão. Naquele momento ouviu o barulho do sino da porta, e levantou-se rapidamente. Porém nisso, acabou batendo a testa na quina do balcão.

- Itte... – Gemeu massageando a cabeça, no local dolorido.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Ouviu duas vozes conhecidas falando em uníssono. Abriu os olhos.

- Karin, Sakura, vocês duas são bregas mesmo! – Falou rindo divertida, para as meninas na sua frente.

- Veja como ela nos ama, Karin... – Disse Sakura fazendo bico.

- Pois é, depois ela reclama que não somos legais com ela... – Karin também fez bico.

- Tsc, tsc... Se vocês duas pudessem me dar um apelido decente... – Resmungou Ino cruzando os braços.

- Ah, vai dizer que não gosta que a gente te chame assim! – Sakura sorriu para a amiga.

- Ainda que realmente estivéssemos de manhã...

- Certo, iremos de chamar de flor da tarde da próxima vez! – Disse Karin colocando as mãos na cintura, e logo depois fazendo uma pose pensativa – Só que soa mais estranho ainda...

-Então não daremos mais apelidos! – Sakura mostrou a língua para as duas.

- Certo, certo, senhoritas. A que devo a honra da visita? – Ino apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e a cabeça nas mãos.

- Viemos te chamar para ir ao shopping conosco! Sabe, nós vamos todos os sábados, aproveitando que você sai mais cedo.

- Uhn... Agora?

- Não, Ino, ano que vem! É claro que é agora.

- Não vai nos dizer que está esperando alguém! – Sakura falou divertida, enquanto lançava um olhar acusador para a loira.

- Que? Não! É que-

- Então não tem motivos para recusar agora! Vamos! – Karin interrompeu.

- Concordo com ela, Ino. – Disse Sakura.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Vamos. – Ino tirou o avental, colocando-o em cima do balcão. Desamarrou os cabelos, deixando-os soltos.

- Ai, ai, Karin... E pensar que há uns anos atrás ela usava só uma mecha de cabelo no rosto... Agora virou essa franja... – Sakura comentou sonhadora.

- É verdade... – Karin parecia sonhar junto com Sakura.

- Vocês duas são esquisitas... Sakura com o cabelo curto, e eu nunca entendi esse seu penteado, Karin!

- Eu resolvi deixar os cabelos curtos para manter minha promessa, diferente de alguém que não me acompanhou! - A de cabelos róseos falou, acusadora.

Aquela promessa, que fizeram anos atrás. Ambas cortaram os longos cabelos, como sinal. A promessa de que iriam parar de brigar por Sasuke. Funcionou, até conhecerem Karin, que também se apaixonou pelo Uchiha. Mesmo assim, não cortaram aquela amizade novamente para correr atrás dele. Karin logo desistiu do garoto, e as três tornaram-se melhores amigas.

- Bem, pelo menos eu também não quebrei a promessa, não é? – Ino falou, e Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então, vamos! Já perdemos tempo demais aqui! – Reclamou Karin. As duas concordaram e saíram. Ino trancou a porta e seguiram seu caminho até o shopping.

**-x-**

O shopping era perto da floricultura. Chegaram lá após alguns minutos caminhando. Seguiram direto para uma loja de roupas, o lugar favorito das três.

Foram para a seção feminina. Olhavam blusas, calças, saias, tudo o que tinha por lá. Brincavam na frente do espelho que tinha e imitavam modelos desfilando. As pessoas que passavam até achavam graça.

- Vou ver aquela parte ali. – Ino apontou para algum lugar, recebendo um "ok" de resposta das duas.

Estava feliz. Na verdade, precisava daquele tempo com as amigas. Trabalhar na floricultura todas as tardes durante as férias era algo tedioso.

Chegou à arara de roupas. Vasculhava, mexendo os cabides, dando a volta. Finalmente encontrou algo que lhe agradou. Ao levantar a cabeça e olhar por ali procurando as amigas, acabou encontrando algo que não esperava.

Era ele... Aquele garoto dos desenhos. Ele procurava algo por uma arara de roupas também. Sorriu, apoiou a blusa no braço e foi na direção dele.

Até que congelou ao ver uma garota que se aproximou dele. A garota com cabelos preto-azulados e estranhos olhos brancos, com um leve tom de lavanda.

A garota que trouxe uma camisa e mostrou para ele, que como sempre, sorriu. Ela o puxou pelo braço até outro canto.

Começou a se sentir triste. Poderia aquela garota ser... Namorada dele? Não! Não poderia pensar assim novamente. Desfez o sorriso e achou melhor esquecer. Afinal, não tinha nada a ver com a vida pessoal dele. Foi até suas amigas e pediu para saírem de lá.

Ambas estranharam Ino naquele momento. Ficara triste, de repente. Mesmo perguntando se algo tinha acontecido, ela não respondia. As três saíram da loja, com Ino cabisbaixa. Sakura e Karin não entendiam. Entraram em uma loja de sapatos, achando que aquilo animaria Ino, que adorava ficar experimentando-os. Não funcionou.

- Está com fome, Ino? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Não... – Murmurou a loira.

- O que aconteceu? Conte pra gente! – Dizia Karin.

- Nada... Não aconteceu nada, é sério.

- Então por que o desânimo? – Perguntou a ruiva.

- Não sei... Eu...

- Vamos ao cinema então, que tal? Estreou um filme novo, aquele que você queria ver. – Disse Sakura – Quem sabe te anime.

- É... Quem sabe. Vamos. – Falou Ino, que saiu andando na frente. Sakura e Karin se entreolharam, desentendidas. Foram atrás da amiga.

- Narração pelo Sai-

_Algumas horas atrás._

Eu estava me arrumando para sair. Ia à floricultura, encontrar a garota das flores novamente. Por algum estranho motivo, esquecia-me sempre de perguntar a ela seu nome. Ela também parecia não se interessar em saber o meu, apesar de que sempre havia algum cliente lá que impedia nossas conversas. Apesar de silenciosa, acho que ela gostava de minha companhia. Parecia não se sentir sozinha e percebi que ela ficava mais animada ao atender os clientes. Eu terminava meus desenhos e ia embora, após entregá-los a ela.

Então, meu celular tocou. Era Hinata, uma amiga.

- Alô? Oh, olá Hinata-chan.

_- Sai-kun! Poderia me ajudar?_

- Claro. O que foi?

_- É que amanhã é aniversário do Sasuke, e eu queria sua ajuda sobre o que comprar... Estou em dúvida e não quero dar algo que ele não goste._

- Bem, eu preciso sair agora...

_- Por favor, Sai-kun! Não irei tomar muito de seu tempo. Já que ele é seu primo, deve saber bem do que ele gosta, não é? Tudo o que vejo parece não se encaixar bem em Sasuke._

- Hum... Tudo bem então, Hinata-chan. Eu te ajudo.

_- Sério? Obrigada, Sai-kun! Fico muito agradecida. Encontro-te no shopping, ok?_

- Te vejo lá, então.

Desliguei o celular e o guardei no bolso da calça. Peguei minha jaqueta e saí.

Ao chegar lá, encontrei Hinata rapidamente. Porém... Ajudá-la demorou mais do que eu imaginava.

Realmente, parecia que nada se encaixava em Sasuke. Vimos CDs, filmes, jogos. Acho que passamos por todas as lojas daquele shopping. Hinata estava desistindo, até que decidiu ir a uma loja de roupas.

Ela me mostrou uma blusa azul-marinho, com uma cobra estampada atrás. Sasuke gostava daquele animal, então eu também imaginei que ele gostaria.

- Sai-kun, pode experimentá-la?

- Por quê?

- Você e Sasuke são parecidos. Se servir em você, serve nele. Não quero passar por uma situação chata, onde dou uma blusa em tamanho maior ou menor.

- Tudo bem. – Ela me puxou pelo braço, até os provadores. Entregou-me a blusa e esperou fora. Terminei de vestir e mostrei a ela.

- Perfeito! Servirá em Sasuke-kun com certeza. Obrigada, Sai-kun. – Hinata sorriu.

- Não há de que, Hinata-chan. – Sorri de volta e entrei no provador para tirar a blusa.

Depois, entreguei-a a ela. Hinata foi até o caixa, e disse que eu já podia ir se quisesse. Ela iria mandar embrulhar e comprar um cartão para colocar junto.

Então me despedi, e ela agradeceu novamente. Saí de lá com a impressão de que tinha visto a garota das flores na loja... Mas acho que foi só impressão.

-Narração normal-

- Meninas... Acho que não estou a fim de assistir algum filme hoje. – Ino falou enquanto via os cartazes.

A maioria dos filmes eram as típicas comédias românticas, ou dramas. Um ou outro era de outro gênero.

- Olha Ino. Tem um filme de comédia daqui à uma hora. O que acha? – Comentou Sakura apontando para um dos cartazes.

- Tudo bem, acho que seria legal. – Ino respondeu, sorrindo.

- Finalmente! Um sorriso! – Disse Karin, animada. – Pronto, numa comédia ela pode rir à vontade e se anima.

- É! – Sakura concordou, sorrindo também.

E assim, o dia passou. Conseguiu esquecer aquilo por um momento, divertindo-se com as amigas. No final, não se lembrava mais daquilo... Talvez não queria lembrar.

_­_**-No dia seguinte-**

Ino acordou. Estava feliz, domingo não precisaria trabalhar e teria a festa de Sasuke a noite... Deu graças por não ter aula no dia seguinte.

Levantou-se disposta, num pulo. Apesar de ficar um pouco tonta pelo movimento brusco, logo se recompôs. Olhou-se no espelho na parede do quarto. Sorriu. Achava-se bonita, diferente de muitas meninas que não agüentam ver seu próprio reflexo por se acharem feias.

Decidiu se arrumar logo e tomar o café da manhã. Ainda estava cedo, horário perfeito para dar uma volta no parque.

**-x-**

Sai já estava acordado há algum tempo. Já havia feito a higiene matinal, tomado café da manhã e estava pronto. Pegou seu material de desenho e a câmera fotográfica digital. Sorriu enquanto guardava as coisas numa pasta. Lembrava-se do sonho daquela noite... Onde via a garota das flores várias vezes. Estranho sonhar algo assim.

Desceu as escadas e viu seu tio lendo o habitual livro, como fazia todas as manhãs. Despediu-se dizendo que voltaria na hora do almoço, iria ao parque... Desenhar.

**-x-**

Ino sentou-se num banco do parque e colocava os patins. Aproveitou que seu pai gostava do lugar para ir junto com ele. Deixou os tênis que usava dentro da mochila e entregou-a a Inoshi.

- Vou dar uma volta. Volto já! – Disse sorridente ao pai, que assentiu com a cabeça. Saiu patinando entre as poucas pessoas que caminhavam pelo lugar.

O parque, grande e arborizado. Um lugar muito agradável para passar o tempo. O sol não estava forte, a brisa fresca da manhã soprava.

**-x-**

Sai encontrou um lugar confortável sob uma árvore. Colocou a pasta no chão e pegou a câmera dentro desta. Tirava fotos do movimento. Gostava de observar as pessoas que caminhavam, brincavam com amigos ou com seus cães.

Deu uma pequena risada ao ver uma garota loira de patins se atrapalhar, quase atropelando duas mulheres que corriam. Tirou foto daquilo também, claro.

Passou a visualizar as fotografias. Procurava alguma bastante, de certo modo, artística para desenhar. Foi quando passou pela foto da garota de patins... Deu zoom na imagem... Reconheceu o rosto que apareceu de perfil: a garota das flores.

Levantou-se de súbito e olhou em volta, procurando-a. Nada... Claro, de patins ela podia deslocar-se com muito mais rapidez.

E mais uma vez, ele a viu. Só que dessa vez, tinha certeza: por alguma incrível coincidência, a garota das flores estava em todos os lugares.

Continua

Puf! E lá vou eu colocando mais parentescos bestas nas personagens. XP

Espero que não se importem com isso... Não muito... Bem, espero que tenham gostado.

Tentei fazer o capítulo maior! E aí, dessa vez funcionou?

Uma boa notícia: minhas provas acabaram! –som de festa no fundo- Bem, pra mim é ótimo. XD

Espero também que o capítulo não tenha ficado muito confuso, com todas as mudanças de narração e etc. .-. Caso tenha ficado ruim, me avisem, que eu ajeito e reposto! :D

Ah, peço que não mandem reviews xingando a Karin, quem não gosta dela. –fala baixinho- Eu gosto... .-.

Aqui ela não será a ruiva víbora (entendem o trocadilho? Víbora, Hebi? XD), mas sim uma garota legal... Acham que a Sakura ficou meio/muito OOC? A Karin eu sei que ficou. XD

Agradeço às reviews de: **Larry** (ohh! A Larry chegou! XD Também gosto do Sai, e também adoro a cara dele XD Tentei fazer uma Ino não muito fútil, como aparece em várias fanfics. Eu queria preservar a personalidade dela, mas eu não agüento esses personagens desequilibrados.), **Borboleta escarlate **(é, acho que isso é um mal comum XD que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz :3 Eu tento fazer capítulos grandes, mas não dá T.T é difícil...), **Anala Blackwell **(eita, mudou o nome! XD obrigada, que bom que está gostando! Também adorei aquele capítulo, heheh. n.n), **Wuahana **(ah, sabe como é... melhor avisar do que receber reviews dizendo que estão OOCs demais! XD heheh, obrigada pelo elogio n-nv), **Uchiha Sayo **(bem, fiz uma insinuação do casal XD não se preocupe, não terá SasuSaku. Que bom que está gostando n.nb), **Luh-sama **(como eu sempre digo, fico muito feliz por saber que está boa! Também acho que eles combinam, de certa forma. n.n são fofos juntos XD), **Luu-saan **(yup, yup, que bom! também não sou muito fã da Sakura e adoro a Ino. Obrigada pelos elogios! Pode deixar, continuarei sim! n.n)

Em suma: obrigada a todos pelas reviews! Eu fico feliz e sorridente ao recebê-las, vocês tornam meu mundinho mais cor-de-rosa. XDD

E acho que a fanfic está praticamente no fim... Eu sei, curta! Mas tive uma idéia para o final, e ele pode ser no próximo capítulo...

Bem, tudo depende, como minhas amigas dizem! Heheh.

Ja ne minna-san! :3


End file.
